Ansia de libertad
by SirOraOra
Summary: Riven busca algo hace muchos años, algo que jamas conseguira sola, pero alguien la ayudara a encontrar el camino a seguir para llegar a conseguir lo que nunca tuvo


Era una partida muy reñida.El equipo roji conformado por Darius, Yi, Ashe, Braum y Annie contaban con sus dos torres de nexo, mientras que el azul conrormado por Riven, Talon, Lee, Vayne y Soraka no tenian ninguna torre.

Riven se encontraba en el río de Baron wardeando, para defenderlo en caso de que el enemigo quisiera llevarse su mejora, pero al terminar de colocar el ward se encontró con Darius, el cual estaba mucho más armado que ella

-Te tengo escoria- dijo darius mientras atrapaba a Riven y la tiraba al suelo -Eres una deshonra para Noxus, ere una desertora y sabe lo que se hace con los desertores- gritó mientras la golpeaba contra el piso.

-Ustedes son monstruos sin alma, no me arrepiento de lo que hice- le contestó mientras escupía con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Estas muerta perra-gritó colérico Darius mientras saltaba para encestar su ultimo golpe.

Riven cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte, la cual nunca llegó. Al abrirlos vio como Darius caia de rodillas frente suyo, y detras de éste se encontraba...¿Talon?

-M-maldito... ¿por qué ayudas a esta maldita?...traiciono a nuestra nación-

-Estamos en el mismo equipo, no veo por que no deberia ayudarla- dijo sonriendo -aparte tengo asuntos con ella-termino de decir mirandola.

Gracias a que Talon mato a Darius, el equipo azul logro hacerse el Baron y ganar la partida. Mientras el equipo festejaba en la sala de invocación, Talon salió rapidamente, no hablaba con mucha gente en la liga, ni con sus hermanas si no era completamente necesario.Riven vió como éste se retiraba y decidio seguirlo a escondidas.

Llegaron a un descampado, donde talon se sento a contemplar el atardecer. Estuvo horas observándolo para ver que planes tenia en el lugar, hasta que al fin Talon hablo en voz alta y con desgano.

-¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte ahí escondida?-

-¿C-como sabías que estaba ahí?, y si lo sabias ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- dijo Riven avergonzada.

-Lo se desde que salimos de la camara de invocación- contesto con tono presumido- y o te lo dije por que queria molestarte- confesó.

Riven estaba completamente molesta y avergonzada, la dejo parecer una acosadora.Talon tenia una sonrisa bajo su capucha mientras Riven se acercaba a el .

-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Darius, ¿ que asuntos tienes conmigo?-

-Nada en especial, solo dije eso para molestar a Darius- le contestó desinteresadamente.

-¿por qué me salvaste?, te lo agradezco... pero el tiene razon podrias haberme dejado morir por ser una traidora- dijo tristemente.

Talon se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que al fin contestó.

\- me gustaría ser libre gomo tú- dijo melancólicamente.

Riven no esperaba para nada que Talon dijera eso.

-Libre como yo... ¿por que piensas que soy libre?

-Tu pudiste dejar atras tu pasado y intentas rehacer tu vida-

-Con tu habilidad pudes escapar de Noxus en el momento que desees-

-No puedo hacerlo, le debo la vida a el general Du Couteau y a su familia- dijo mirando el piso - ellos me acojieron cuando deberían haberme asesinado- rocordo triste.

Ambos se quedaron sentados sin decir una palabra, hasta que Talon noto que estaba anocheciendo, el se paro, pero antes irse riven jalo de su capa.

-y-yo no soy libre- dijo Riven mientras le corria una lagrima por la mejilla

-¿por que dices eso?-.

-yo no deje atras el pasado, hice cosas horribles las cuales no puedo olvidar-

-ya veo...- dijo antes de abrazarla por la espalda.

Riven estaba estupefacta, no entendia por que Talon la abrazaba pero... se sentia calido era una sencasion que ninguno de los dos habia experimentado antes.

-Dejame ayudarte... dejame ayudarte a ser libre Riven- dijo Talon sin soltar el abrazo- nunca podre saldar mi deuda con el general,...pero si puedo encontrar una manera de liberarte se que cuando llegue mi hora no me arrepentire de nada y alcanzare mi libertad- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos .

Riven seguia sin poder reaccionar miro a talon y le pregunto avergonzada mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-¿C-como planeas hacerlo?-

-Todavia no lo se pero te prometo que encontraremos alguna forma-

-J-jurame que lo haras...-

-lo juro- dijo talon sonriendole.

Talon se levanto, pero cuando se dio vuelta para ver a Riven, esta rapidamente le dio un tirno beso en la mejilla y anted de salir corriendo pronuncio un -Gracias- mientras sonreia .

Talon quedo sin palabras, mientras veia como Riven se alejaba suspiro fuertemente y sonrio mientras la miraba correr - Gracias a ti- susurro para si mismo.

Despues de lo sucedido esa tarde Talon y Riven pasaban mas y mas tiempo juntos , buscando algo que los dos añoran, algo que solos nl conseguirian pero juntos... llegaria el momento en el que ambos alcanzarian su ansiada libertad.

 ** _La verdad soy nuevo escribiendo solo lo_ _hice por que la persona que quiero me dio confianza para hacerlo... la verdad puse mucho esfuerzo en esta histotoria no soy bueno escribiendo y tengo muchas faltas de ortografia... pero la hice por que siempre quise que alguna de mis idea haga feliz a mucha gente como sus historias me hacen feliz a mi ... gracias por leer_**


End file.
